


The Morning After

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Set after the 22nd Feb episode, AKA THE BEST EPISODE EVER. I wanted to get a little bit written after the reunion, so this is Robert and Aaron and Liv stuff. Follows canon up to Thursday.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write first time sex after the reunion but I feel incapable at the moment. So a nice morning after bit of fluff I wanted to get done before tonights episode.

Aaron awoke to see the sunlight starting to creep into the bedroom. It was early, too early really, but he wouldn’t fall asleep now. He turned to see the back of Robert’s head, facing away from him. Moving slowly so as not to move the mattress too much, Aaron sat up and looked at his face in profile, strong jaw, freckled skin, perfect.

The bed sheet was only showing a patch of skin at his shoulder, otherwise he was covered. It looked like Robert hadn’t slept well for a while and Aaron got out of bed, intending to make them a brew. Robert twitched when he moved, then jerked awake, eyes wild as Aaron put some clean underwear on.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Aaron said, seeing Robert’s eyes panicking.

“Last night happened?” Robert asked quietly, hopefully.

“Or it was a very colourful hallucination,” Aaron joked. He sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss him gently. Robert made it linger, all soft lips and hazed eyes.

“Morning,” Robert said, smiling a little. “You’ve not…”

“Changed my mind? No,” Aaron said. “I’m not going to change my mind at all.”

“Promise?” Robert asked, seeming small and vulnerable. Much more so than normal.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Did last night not tell you?” Robert smiled, his body more than a little bit sore. Not that he regretted a second of it. Robert kissed him again.

“I love you so much.” Aaron’s eyes sparkled at him, and he returned those important words, sinking into delicious morning kisses. They both broke apart when they heard Liv, huffing and stomping down the stairs.

“Should I go?” Robert asked. Liv was most certainly a hurdle that he had to overcome. That they had to face together.

“No,” Aaron said, sighing as he started to get dressed. “I’ll deal with her.”

“I need a shower,” Robert said. Aaron stared at him. “I’m not avoiding her, but it’s not going to help if I go downstairs and smell like you, is it?” he asked with a smile.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Ten minutes though, then I’ll drag you downstairs.”

“Agreed.” Robert kissed him once more before getting up, giving Aaron a treat as he walked through to the bathroom naked. Aaron waited until he heard the water running and he went downstairs. Liv was not going to be happy.

* * *

He found Gerry and Liv arguing over breakfast, all good natured and well meant. If Aaron really thought Liv was getting a hard time from Gerry, he’d be out on his ear. But Liv needed her friends around her.

“Aaron, can you warn me if I need earplugs?” Liv asked with a scowl. “Didn’t know Alex was that loud,” she grumbled. Aaron went red and Gerry started laughing at him.

“Leave the man alone, don’t you want him to be happy?”

“I guess,” Liv grumbled.

“Yeah, on the subject of me being happy,” Aaron said, approaching this with caution. “I… broke it off with Alex.”

“You did what?” Liv asked, looking surprised. “Why?!”

“Because I couldn’t get it to work with him,” Aaron said. “He wasn’t the guy for me and any longer… I’d have just been stringing him along.”

“Then who’s in your shower?” Gerry asked, annoyingly getting right to the problem. Or certainly as Liv would see it as a problem.

“Aren’t you busy?” Aaron asked him pointedly. “Scrapyard?”

“Yeah, I've got the hint,” Gerry said, grabbing a slice of toast and his keys before leaving.

“No,” Liv said. “Please tell me it’s not Robert. Please.”

“It’s Robert,” Aaron said with a sigh, more at fearing her reaction.

“Why?!” Liv snapped. “Why would you go back there?! You know how much he hurt you!”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “And I love him so much, Liv. I tried to live without him, and I can. But I don’t want to. I know you might not get it, but…”

“I’m late for school,” Liv said.

“No, you’re not,” Aaron said, grabbing her arm. “Please, just give him a chance. I know you’re going through some stuff and…”

“You do what you want,” Liv said with a shrug but Aaron could tell she was keeping her emotions locked up tight.

At that moment Robert came downstairs, shirt sleeves rolled up and hair wet after what was obviously a very quick shower. “Hi,” he said anxiously to Liv.

“I need to go.” Liv got up, grabbed her schoolbag and Aaron flinched internally. 

“I’ll catch her,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said as Robert shoved his shoes on. “I don’t think it’s just you, I think it’s… some stuff she’s going through. She’ll come around.”

“You sure?”

“No, but… we’ll manage, we always do. Breakfast?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood. But Robert’s eyes had fallen on Alex’s golf clubs. “Oh. I’ll call him to come and pick them up,” Aaron said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“Aaron, are you sure about us?” Robert asked. “This time yesterday you were…”

“This time yesterday I wanted you,” Aaron said. “I was waiting for Alex’s enquiry at work to be over, but… I’d have finished it either way.” Robert looked so unsure of himself and bit his lip.

“Look, last night was incredible, it really was,” Robert said. “But I wouldn’t blame you if you were changing your mind in the cold light of day.”

“Robert, I’m not changing my mind for anything,” Aaron said. “I want you in my life.” He kissed Robert softly, Robert’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, pressed right against each other.

“If you’re sure,” Robert said.

“Never been more sure,” Aaron said.

“I’ve got to go,” Robert said, which confused Aaron. He thought they were making progress.

“But…”

“I have a baby,” Robert said bluntly. “I’ve already taken advantage of Diane and Vic, so… I need to go. And he’s got a tooth coming through so he's crying and…”

“Go,” Aaron said. “I understand.” Robert kissed him and grabbed his jacket.

“I’ll be over later, okay?”

“I’m relying on it,” Aaron said, eyes dark with passion. Robert smiled, a little tentatively and kissed him deeply. Trying to make him feel it right down to his toes. “Bye.”


End file.
